


Laser Tag

by RainRomanoff



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Set between Season 2 and 3, filling in gaps, fluff?, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:03:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8679772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainRomanoff/pseuds/RainRomanoff
Summary: Colonel Baird knows the importance of cooperation and trust between teammates. That's why she's dragged all of her librarians and Jenkins to play laser tag. This outing brings Flynn and Ezekiel a little closer and leaves Jake breathless. Set between seasons 2 and 3





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I am taking a short break from the Jazekiel Drabble challenge to get back into writing. I also probably won't be posting all that much until after my finals. Thank you for being patient with me. 
> 
> Also; this fic is based on a post made by by halleydoedog on Tumblr (link: http://halleydoedog.tumblr.com/post/127205776617/take-me-laser-tagging-and-then-push-me-into-a).

Without cooperation and trust, a team will fall apart. Colonel Baird knows this more than anyone. She's lost good men and women because there wasn't enough cooperation and trust between teammates. That's why she's dragged all of her Librarians, plus Jenkins, to a laser tag place she's rented for team bonding.

"While I understand the importance of team bonding, I do not understand why I have to be here." Jenkins reluctantly clicks his laser tag vest in place. "I almost never venture out into the field."

"You're here because you are part of this team. This exercise is about teamwork on and off the field." Colonel Baird secures her vest in place with a click before placing her laser gun in its holster. Jenkins, while not happy with her answer, seems to understand her reasoning. Jenkins seems to be the only one in the group not excited to play.

"So how are splitting up into teams? Or is it going to be an every man for himself type situation?" Ezekiel asks as he weighs his laser gun in his hand. His trigger finger sits next to the trigger instead of on it.

"We're doing teams of two. I'm going to pair you off with who I think you need to work better with." Colonel Baird ignores Ezekiel's last comment.

"Aw, but I-"

"I know, Flynn. You want to be on my team. However, that's not going to help us grow as a team." Flynn pouts, but doesn't protest further.

"Okay so the teams are Flynn and Ezekiel,-" They're both unhappy about the partership, yet unsurprised. "-Cassandra and Jake, and Jenkins and I."

"But Cassandra and I get along just fine?" Jake protests. Cassandra takes a moment to fiddle with her laser gun refusing to look at Jake.

"And I believed that our relationship was fine." Jenkins frowns and tilts his head questioningly.

"While you two get along fine, you tend to butt heads a lot. Especially on the magic issue." She turns to face Jenkins. "And our relationship is fine. However, relationships can always use some work."

"The three different groups will start in different areas. The first group to 30 enemy hits wins. We will keep playing rounds until I feel we've grown as a team. Now split up into your groups and form a plan with your partner." Colonel Baird's tone gave no room for argument or complaint. Flynn pulls Ezekiel aside by the arm to formulate a plan. As soon as Flynn stops walking, Ezekiel roughly pulls his arm from Flynn's grip. Flynn opens his mouth to speak, but Ezekiel begins talking before he can even get started.

"Look, I know you don't like me so let's make this as quick and painless as possible. We split up and each try to get as many hits in as we can." Ezekiel's mouth is set in a straight line and his back is rigid. He shifts his weight from one foot to the other, ready to walk away at any moment.

"What? I don't not like you!" Ezekiel scoffs.

"Your opinion of me is hardly neutral." Ezekiel crosses his arms across his chest and rolls his eyes for good measure.

"Look, I admit I was a little.. unpleasant towards you in the beginning, and I'm sorry for that. I wasn't used to working with anyone." Flynn actually looks apologetic, but Ezekiel doesn't buy it.

"And what about Colonel Baird, Cassandra, Stone, and Jenkins? You warmed up to them pretty quickly." Flynn looks conflicted, as if he wants to tell Ezekiel something, but doesn't know if he should. "Well?"

"Back then, I didn't know you like I do now. I thought that you were lazy, selfish, and arrogant. I thought you weren't fit to be a librarian." Ezekiel looks hurt for a moment, but then his walls are back up; he wears a blank, emotionless expression like a mask. "Now, though, I know none of that is true. Now I see that you're perfect for the job."

"I- uh," Ezekiel blinks a couple of times in shock, not expecting such a heartfelt response. "I don't quite know how to respond to that."

"You don't have to. Let's come up with a plan to win."

* * *

  
Their plan is simple; stay in the perimeter of the maze-like playing field and stay in the shadows. Let the others come to them. Ezekiel keeps his footsteps light, moving around the perimeter with the ease and practice only a world class thief could posses.

It's fifteen minutes into the game and he has only encountered one other person; Cassandra. It was easy to see her coming; her fiery red hair standing out against the fog. The dim lighting did nothing to subdue the brightness of her hair either. He had shot her before she could have registered his presence and left before she could lift her own gun to aim.

Now, he's alone again. Creeping forward like the dense fog that covers the entire playing field. He pauses as he hears footsteps. They're the heavy foot steps of someone wearing boots. Only Colonel Baird and Jake wear boots, but Colonel Baird doesn't make so much noise as she walks. Ezekiel grins mischievously, an idea coming to mind. He ducks into a hallway and waits for Jake to approach. As soon as Jake comes into view, Ezekiel pulls him into the hall he's in by his vest and pushes him against the wall. Before Jake can ask what he's doing, Ezekiel's lips are on his and Ezekiel's hand is in his hair. Jake's mind goes blank, still not used to the feeling of Ezekiel's lips on his. He doesn't want to grow used to it; he wants the feeling to be as surprising and overwhelming as the first time. Ezekiel gently takes his lower lip between his teeth and Jake nearly forgets how to function. Had the wall not been behind him, he's sure he would have collapsed right then and there. Jake's laser gun slips from his fingers as he places his hands on Ezekiel's waist to pull him closer.

Ezekiel almost forgets his plan as soon as his lips touch Jake's. Jake's lips are always chapped and rough; he has a bad habit of chewing on his lips as he works. Jake's hot breath mingles with his own; everything about Jake is warm, his hands, his lips, and even his breath. Any form of contact with Jake throws Ezekiel into a daze. Ezekiel gets lost in the kiss; he takes Jake's lower lip between his teeth. Ezekiel doesn't want the kiss to end as the taste Jake's lips is intoxicating. The sound of Jake's laser gun falling to the floor echos around them, reminding Ezekiel of his plan. He readjusts his grip on his own laser gun and takes a step back. Jake chases after his lips for a moment before looking at Ezekiel in confusion. Before Jake can open his mouth to protest, Ezekiel shoots him in the chest and runs. Jake looks down at his chest in shock, trying to catch his breath.

"Jones!" Jake calls after him, stepping out of the hallway they were just in. However, Ezekiel is long gone, his laughter bouncing off the walls and the lingering feeling of his lips on his the only trace of Ezekiel. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!


End file.
